1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to auxiliary switches therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An auxiliary switch consists of "normally open" and/or "normally closed" contacts mounted in a circuit breaker that is actuated whenever the breaker is opened or closed. Usually the switches are in the form of small single-pole, double-throw, snap switches providing "normally opened" and "normally closed" contacts within the circuit breaker housing. Auxiliary switches are connected in control circuits whenever it is desirable to indicate whether the breaker is opened or closed. For example, indicting lights are occasionally mounted on switchboards to furnish a visual indication that the circuit is energized. An indicating light is to be lit whenever a breaker is closed. Or, there are some applications where it is desirable to have an indicating light (red) lit when the breaker is closed and another indicating light (green) lit when the breaker is open.
Auxiliary switches of prior construction were costly because of an excessive number of parts which involved close tolerances that required frequent adjustment.